Kidnapped
by Bethleham
Summary: Schuyler and Teen sensation don't particularly get along with each other. But what happens when they are on a run from crazy fans and admirers and the only other partner they have is... each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Schuyler**

"You are so dead when i get out of hear!" Schuyler screamed and banged the closed door of the idiotic van. UGH! who the hell would want to kidnap Schuyler Van Alen Chase? Sure her Father, Stephen Bendix Chase, was the richest painter and her mother, Allegra Van Alen chaired the board of the famous Van Alen group. Oh well, she was the perfect target for someone who wanted wealth beyond wildest dreams. But still! Why not Bill, her maternal half sister, or Finn, her paternal half sister. Not that she didn't like her sisters, she loved them but she sure didn't want to get kidnapped like this.

"Well all that banging is not working now is it?" Oh my gods! was this who Schuyler thought he is? She turned around and saw the one and only, teen sensation- Benjamin Force. He was sitting in a corner of the van with his messy blonde head slumped against a wall and his green eyes staring coolly in her direction. She gulped and thought back to how she was kidnapped.

_flashback_

_"Finn stop it, I don't want Jack's (Benjamin Force's) autograph! I can live without it!"_

_"C'mon" Finn shouted over her shoulder as she elbowed her way through the crowd._

_then someone put a cloth on her face and and her hand got separated from her sister's as she blacked out."_

_End of flashback._

"You! it's all your fault. only if you were not there in the mall when Finn decided to buy new jeans and then decided to get your.. your.. stupid autograph, Then god-knows-who-has-kidnapped-me would not have kidnapped me!" The moment the sentence was out Schuyler found out that it was riddiculas and her cheeks flushed a little.

Well it sure succeeded in amusing Jack Force.

"You mean to say you are not feeling overwhelmingly lucky for being in the same van with me?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Never thought of that." Schuyler replied and Jack's eyes widened in mock shock.

"Wait a minute," Schuyler's eyes widened dramatically as she continued, "Did _you _kidnap me?"

"What!" Jack asked in real shock, "Before you say anything crazier i would like to tell you that i am not fond of potentially mad girls."

Schuyler huffed at his comment and replied, "Well i was force listening to your concert in the mall before i got kidnapped."

"Hey!" Jack said defensively, "They are nice songs!"

"yeah right." Schuyler said with an eye roll.

Sure this was going to be an interesting trip with Jack, her partner in bickering.

**Guys if you like this and want me to continue then please, please, please let me know. I wouldn't continue if anyone didn't like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys. I misspelled Bliss as Bill in the last chapter but i have edited it now. Enjoy-**

**Jack**

_Flashback_

_"GOOD NIGHT MANHATTAN!" With that the crowd burst in to applaud. Jack stepped back in the entrance and went back stage. _

_"Jack you were awesome!" Mimi or Madeline Force jumped up and down on seeing Jack. Mimi is Jack's Twin sister and looks exactly like him._

_"Finn stop" Came an urgent whisper and Jack spun around to see who was the speaker of those words. Alas! There were a lot of people who were being fend off by the security guards but none of the fans seem reluctant to meet him. And that voice... he couldn't explain it but he needed to find the girl who had said those words. maybe he'll know what to do then. So he blindly put on a sweatshirt and pulled the hood on and added his thick-black-framed glasses so that he could become look invisible in the crowd._

_But that was a big mistake. He broke away easily from the concert from the back door but as soon as he was out someone shot him with a sleeping bullet and he passed out."_

_flashback ends..._

"Give those to me!" Schuyler Theodora Elizabeth Van Alen Chase was jumping on her toes in front of Benjamin Force with her arms outstretched. It was the same voice that Jack had wanted to follow and it still left tingles on his skin but it was too funny seeing her like that. He didn't want break the comedy of the moment. Well Jack only wanted to see if had a boyfriend and the only option of finding it out without asking her straight was to read her messages and he was doing exactly that. But Schuyler wanted but alas Jack was a good few inches taller than her.

The first message was to Oliver, second to Oliver, Third to Oliver forth to... Okay all the messages she sent, except for two or three which she sent to Bliss or Finn, were to Oliver. Jack didn't open the message and tossed her phone towards her and it landed on the ground with a thud and broke.

"You... You did not... you..." Schuyler looked at him with murder written all over her eyes.

"You could use my cell to text Oliver." Jack smiled weakly. God this stunning black headed beauty was sure scary. Her hair were straight and silky and Jack could bet they were the softest thing on earth and he eyes...were the most striking shade of light blue he had ever seen and it sparkled more on her ivory skin. She was beautiful. But she didn't like him. Gosh were all the sultry girls _his _only fans?

Jack fumbled in his pockets dramatically but oh no he didn't have his cell on him.

"There was no signal here any way!" he told her, his voice breaking as her eyes were narrowing, "Y..you could call your boyfriend later when we-"

"Ollie is not my boyfriend and you broke my phone without even seeing if it had signals." How did she know? Well doesn't matter because right then she was shooking him by his shoulder and screaming at him. He was sort of relieved to know that Oliver was not her bf. And was about to raise his hands in protest to her comments when the van stopped and quick footsteps echoed and the van door flew open.

A bunch of girls he guessed he had seen many times in his concerts (Blonde, barely dressed) opened the door.

"Hey don't touch my gonna be hubby like that!" One of the blonde said pointedly to Schuyler. She had the nerve to snicker.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap us?" Jack asked seriously.

"Why why" Spoke up another dude with husky brown hair with red highlights, his eyes were black. He was sickly thin and pale and had a bad case of acne.

"You... are that stalker from school!" Schuyler spoke up in horror.

"Yes honey." the dude replied coyly, "You are gonna be my bride!"

Now it was Jack's turn to snicker at Shuyler's horrified face. Marriage? This guys was ridiculous as they were all about Seventeen-Eighteen in here.

"OH and you move away from my sweety sweety bride!" the blonde girl grinned her blinding grin and Jack's snickers stopped abruptly. He looked down at Schuyler. She mouthed some thing like _'now what?'_


End file.
